Love is life in itself
by Saza01
Summary: Bella has not been in Forks for very long. Not only does her father think that she has trouble socialising with the new crowd, Bella finds herself taking an interest in the paperboy, Edward........but is their love true? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Fitting in

_Hi everyone just wanted to say that this is my first story on fanfiction and would love to receive some reviews. Hope you like the first chapter of __**'Love is life in itself'**_

_**The shadows of the dark,**_

_**were flooded with light.**_

_**The sun peeked through the high mountain tips, **_

_**and floated towards the horizon.**_

_**Snowflakes drifted down from the heavens above,**_

_**and the clouds flourished with the shades of red and green.**_

_**The perfect place to be-**_

My eyes flew open, and I gasped at the sudden start of the morning. The sun flooded through my bedroom window pane, making the mess in my room extremely visible. Searching for clues for what may have wakened me up at such an hour, cold hard lumps were felt under my white singlet top.

'**ALICE!!'**

I jumped up and down hysterically on my bed, shaking my top ferociously in the attempt to get rid of what was in there.

'Good morning Miss Bella. I hope you feel in good spirits today, it's an action-packed day.'

I squinted at the sun but soon found Alice sitting across from my bed fiddling with a blue dress.

'Oh the actions already started, Alice. Now would you mind getting WHATEVER IS UNDER MY TOP OUT OF ME?' I blurted out without putting any thought into how she might feel.

The silence was awkward, so I broke out again.

"Alice?'

I looked over to see that Alice was shaking her head and continued to fiddle with the clothes.

'Miss, I tried every method of waking you up but it was without success. Your father needed you up soon so I had to pour ice down your back. It took 15 minutes to come into effect,' Alice replied.

_Stupid Bella! Why didn't that bloody alarm clock go off? I had better apologize._

'But why did my father want me up at an ungodly hour in the morning for it's........'

I turned my glance towards the clock sitting on my bedside table to see that it was 10:31am. My alarm hadn't gone off yet because it was set for 11:00am.

'Miss Bella, your father is concerned that you have not socialised very well with this crowd and that you need stimulation. He has bought you a ticket to the local school's dance tonight.'

_Ohhhhhhh dear. This is bad, very bad in fact._

'Now hurry up and get changed for your father is expecting you downstairs.'

After Alice helped me flop on this long, silk blue dress on, she handed me these 5 inch high heels that were death traps set up for me.

'Sorry Alice, I absolutely, and will not wear those....things,' I told her honestly.

'I'm afraid you will have to if you want to be asked to dance,' she said with a grin on her face.

There was no stopping Alice, she always got her way.

How I possibly made it down the stairs without a fall was a miracle, but it only probably succeeded because I was under the careful eye of my dad.

'Ah Bella, you look wonderful. I'm sure you will fit in perfectly,' my father said.

Dad went on for fifteen minutes with Alice about the choice of dress and congratulating her on her taste.

**DING, DONG. DING, DONG**

I walked steadily over to the door and cautiously opened the door. Nobody was there so I decided to take a look around outside. I walked over towards the letterbox to find a boy stuffing something in.

'Oh, um.....er.....I'll just.....' was all I could say.

I turned away to notice that I couldn't hear any noise behind me. Obviously the boy had not continued his previous mission.

_Silly boy! Stop staring at me, I know you are! You're kind of cute though._

I swung back around to face the boy to find that he was staring at me at his own pleasure.

'Sorry, I couldn't help but notice you look very beautiful,' he said.

This time I got a really good look at him. He had lovely amber eyes that sparkled when I looked into them. He was strong-built, with soft brown hair that moved agreeing with the wind. He was beautiful.

'_Um...I'm going to this dance at the school. Would you...are....like to come?'_

He smiled a smile that I loved, and stared at me with those beautiful eyes.

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review**_


	2. The invitation

_**Hey guys, thanks for those who have reviewed my story. Enjoy Chapter 2!**_

This girl was beautiful, her hair curling perfectly underneath her jaw. The flawless features sprawled across her face created a most wonderful and irresistible thing to look at. I must have been looking at her for ages, and I could do so for much longer, but if I did I would most certainly look like an idiot. I smiled a crooked smile, in the attempt that she would be dazzled like I was with her. I was not rich, I didn't have a great job, but I hope I am deserving enough.

She must have felt something for me as she offered me to take her to the dance. What an honour!

_Do not stuff this up Edward. Make it work. Make it sound like I'm not urgent._

'I'd love to come. But I'm afraid I don't think I have anything to wear that matches your standard of clothing,' I blurted out.

_Why the hell did I say that for? Go and buy something for God's sakes. Don't say it too her face! It'll make me look cheap. Too late now._

'Oh, my father has many tuxes which I'm sure my housemaid, Alice, can alter the sizing to make you fit into it,' she offered kindly.

_Look Edward! Look what you've done! I've made her offer me clothing which just proves to her that I am nothing. Nothing at all worth to deserve a creature such as herself. I should just turn around ashamed of myself and hope to myself I find someone like her again. No that's not good enough!_

'I can't hassle your maid at a time like this! No, I shall buy a new one. I need one that I can claim my own if I am to take such a beautiful lady.

She blushed slightly and looked down on the floor.

_Edward, too much flattery. One step at a time._

'Well, have you had any experience with dancing?' I asked in the kindest way.

'Sorry to inform you, but I suck. Really badly. I've fallen on my face, many times in fact, tripped over my own feet........'

She must have gone on for about 20 minutes, but I didn't mind. I got to look at that beautiful face for as long as I wanted without raising suspicion as it looked like I was listening. I wasn't really. Not when I had something far more interesting to do.

'.......broken my partner's arm-'she broke off after seeing the shocked look on my face.

'But that won't happen to me, I happen to have taken some dancing lessons in the past. You are in good hands, have no fear!' was what I said to make her sigh of relief.'

'_You are in good hands' what a lame person she must think I am. I never find the right thing to say to the right person. Need to work on that. Just relax...._

It struck me that I didn't even know her name! What a fool I am for talking to this girl and commenting on her good looks when I don't know who she is! Say this the right way.

'I suppose I had better get back inside. My father must be wondering what I am doing. I shall see you at the party then?'

'Yes you shall. But I must inquire after your name,' I tried to ask in the right manner.

She giggled, and then I joined in.

'Of course, how silly I am! I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella.'

_I can call her Bella? Woohoo! She likes me, she likes me-_

Before I knew it she had already gone and left me there congratulating myself. I waved to her through the window, and she waved back.

_I felt good. I was strong. I could do this. Or not._

**SHOPPING**

I walked cautiously into the crowded shopping mall, to find that every girl in the room was grinning at me. That was a good sign, I think. I swiftly made my way over to a tuxedo store and went up to the counter. It was a woman.

_Strange, a woman doesn't usually work here, or at least I thought._

'Yes dear, how can I help you? Found the right girl to impress?'

'Yeah, I think very much so. I need something appropriate for a dance. Have you got anything that meets this requirement?' I asked.

The women walked over to the clothes rack that looked the most sophisticated of them all and pulled out a black tux. It was very nice, but I wasn't looking forward to the cost.

'This looks good, doesn't it? Well, what do you think?' the women asked.

'One question,' I said 'how much?'

The woman only laughed at this remark.

_**That's all for Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	3. Strange Neighbours

_**Hey everyone, here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did to the other ones!**_

Bella's P.O.V

Although I was already changed, I still had to fix up my hair as it had been curled, but I wanted it to be put up rather than out. It just got too messy that way, and if it got messy I would look like a try hard attempting to look good. I didn't want that, just a natural look.

That boy's face was still in my head, and that crooked smile made me want to keep him to myself. He was pale, but it suited him and those gorgeous eyes pierced me, but in such a good way I kept looking at them. There was something about him though, something special, something he would not want to tell me, but for me to figure it out myself.

'Bella, where were you. You must have been at least an hour. Who were you with?' my father inquired.

'Well, his name was...um....er....well to be perfectly honest, I don't know,' I answered honestly.

'You don't know?' my father added.

'Sorry,' was all I could say.

I started up the stairs with no success as I fell on my face. Not only did I feel like a stupid idiot, my face must be bruised all over. I slowly got up and looked behind me to find my father raising his eyebrows.

'Well Bella, be sure not to fall over tonight or you will make a fool of yourself.'

'Thanks, Dad,' I said sarcastically, and continued up the stairs to my bedroom.

Once the coast was clear, I slipped into the bathroom and did up my hair in a somewhat good hairstyle that consisted of half an hour's worth of hairspray and bobby pins. I then made my way out and sat on my bed that still hadn't been made.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

'Come in,' I yelled.

My father entered with another boy around my age tagging behind him.

'Excuse the mess, wasn't expecting visitors,' I managed to say.

'Bella, this is Mike Newton, he's our neighbour and was eager to meet you,'

Mike was slightly taller than me with short, blonde hair that had been plastered with gel. Obviously he was also going to the dance tonight as well.

'I'll leave you guys to it then,' my father said as he exited the room.

'You look very nice. I'm glad some girls are attractive around here. What do you think of me?'

_What an outright question! Why did he put me on the spot? Stupid boy. Eugh, he is repulsive. Whatever he is wearing it's not good._

'Erm......well.......er.....you look......great,' I eventually said.

'Very convincing Bella, but you should like this perfume I have on. It's _**'Babe Magnet'**_.'

_Babe magnet? More like Nerd Indicator. Who was this loser? And is it just me or is he leaning in closer every time he speaks? This guy needs to go._

'Look Mike, love to stay and chat but-'

'Well that's great! Why don't we go out tomorrow and have din-'

'MIKE! I – I think I'm going to....puke!'

I ran into the bathroom fast as I could and locked the door. Due to what I said I suppose I have to make vomiting noises. After ten minutes of that - I stopped. I slowly opened the door and was relieved. Mike had finally left.

I resumed my place on the bed, and continued staring at my watch. 6:30pm was there for ages....

**TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK**

But all I could think about was the paperboy. The man of my dreams.....

'BELLA! You are going to be late! Hurry up.'

Time escaped me through my thought, but I caught up with it as I ran down the stairs, out the door, and safely into the car.

'Bella, what were you doing?'

'Thinking about the boy who I spoke to ear- um...i mean Mike, yes....Eugh...Mike,' I blurted out.

**15 minutes later **

We finally arrived at the dance. It was a beautiful set-up; the only part that was missing was that boy. Where was he?

_**That's all for Chapter 3! PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. The Dance

_**Hey there everyone, ready for Chapter 4? This one's longer than the others. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Mike's P.O.V

I felt like a nomad, wondering around the party in search for one girl. She was beautiful, stunning even, and I got that feeling in my heart that it must have been racing at least 30 times faster. I had only met her a few hours ago, but her face still haunted me in my mind. I needed to find her, right here, right now.

I shuffled over to the car park where I must have waited forever. Annoyed with myself for waiting so long I stormed into the hall which was bursting with people, and took a drink from the nearest table.

_Come on Bella, where the hell are you? Why don't you show?_

By this time I had truly had it; I may as well try and enjoy myself. I emerged myself into the bustling crowd and started to boogie with the rest of the crowd.

**Then I saw her.**

Talking to a boy, and smiling back at him, enjoying his company.

_Blasted boy! What are you doing talking to MY girl? Get lost! SHE IS MINE! SHE WILL BE MINE!_

He disappeared, obviously getting her a drink, or going to the bathroom. Now was my chance to show her who she's dealing with. Apparently I wasn't the only one taking an interest in her.

_The whole bloody crowd is looking at her. Go away, haven't you got something better to do than look at her? She is already taken._

I put on a happy face and walked over to her.

'Hey Bella! How are you going? I lost you there for a second,' I said as I approached her.

Her eyes shot towards me, and a look of horror overtook her facial features. I looked behind me, thinking there must be something terrible approaching. But no, there was no one. Don't tell me she's doing that to me.

'What's wrong Bella? What are you afraid of?'

'Look Mike, I have a date tonight and am happy with my partner. You should go and do the same. Sorry, but I'm taken,' she replied.

_WHAT!!?? I'm taken? By that bloody boy! This is ridiculous! Ohhh, feel a bit queasy, should have a rest. I think I'm going a bit crazy. What's happening to me?_

Bella's P.O.V

Mike was in front of me going physco. There was something wrong here. He was NUTS!

_Maybe he is drunk? Oh no, he's leaning in closer. This is bad. He is virtually an inch away from my face! Crap, go away Mike!_

I snapped my face away from his, and turned on my heel to face the opposite direction. His arm flew around my waist and he pulled me back into his chest. His breath blew onto the back of my neck, giving me the chills. I'm in serious trouble.

_Edward? Please, here me! Help me! HELP!!_

Mike sharply swivelled me around and I gave a loud gasp. His mouth came next to my ear and he whispered;

'Scream and you're in for a big surprise'

I hesitated, but heeded his warning. But I kept praying to Edward.

Mike continued his little game. He shoved me up against the back wall where it was dark and deserted. His lips crushed mine, and he only congratulated himself on his success. Tears streamed down my face, and I shivered from head to toe. This only encouraged Mike more.

_Edward! Where the hell are you? Come and help me! PLEASE!!_

I decided to get a head start. While Mike was busy kissing my neck, I dug my heel into his toe.

Mike jumped off with a start and grasped his foot, howling in pain. Obviously my death traps were not set up for me, but for Mike.

I took a run for it with Mike on my tail.

**SLAM!**

JESSICA'S P.O.V

I watched carefully as the girl at the back struggled with a boy. I wasn't sure who it was, but hoped it wasn't someone I knew. I walked over to them, but only to see the boy jump off and scream in agonising pain. The girl took off, and eventually the boy followed. I decided to give her a helping hand.

**SLAM!**

I had stuck my foot out in front of the boy's path bringing him on his face. I lifted his face up to find that it was Mike.

_Oh my gosh! Mike made out with the new girl? _

'Mike? What do you think you are doing?!' I screamed into his face.

'Jessica? YOU tripped me over?!' he replied in shock.

'Well, if you saw a boy hassling a girl would you let him get away with it?' I yelled.

He didn't answer, only to realise his shame. He looked into my eyes and leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

'You're right Jessica, I should go and apologize.'

'Yes you should!'

I left Mike there to think about his wrong-doing. In the meantime I walked over to the girl who was dealing with him.

'Excuse me, I'm sorry about Mike, he didn't really mean it,' I said to her.

She swerved around with a handsome boy holding her around the waist.

'I understand, he was drunk.'

**And that is how Jessica and Bella became the best of friends.**

_That's all for Chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review!_


End file.
